miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:CzarnyKiciuś/Czy to na pewno Czarny Kot?
No hejo!!! Znowu ja!!! Od razu mówię: mogę nie pisać regularnie (prowadzę jeszcze kilka innych opek...). I tak w sumie, to ten tytuł wymyśliłam na poczekaniu. No to czytajcie: ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Prolog: Nora WC: - Nuru, da się przemienić Akumę w człowieka? - T-tak... - Wspaniale. Więc zrobimy wspaniałą rzecz. Zmienimy Akumę w sobowtóra Czarnego Kota. - A-ale... To może zaburzyć równowagę... - I co z tego? - Mogą się wydarzyć straszne rzeczy... - Nie interesuje mnie to. Muszę mieć miracula Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. A teaz... Przemień mnie. Po chwili WC zmienił Akumę w lichą podróbę Czarnego Kota. - Od dziś będziesz mi służył. Masz zdobyć miracula Biedronki i Czarnego Kota za wszelką cenę! - Tak, Władco Ciem... ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Mam nadzieję, że to was zainteresuje. Do jutra moje (eee...) Biedroneczki i Kociaczki!!! Heja!!! Oto rozdział 1: ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Kolejna akcja Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Chłopak nie użył Kotaklizmu, więc miał jeszcze trochę czasu. Jednakże i tak postanowił iść do domu - co by robił bez Biedronki? Kiedy Adrien był w domu, włączył TV i otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. - Przed chwilą ktoś włamał się do muzeum w Luwrze. Nagrania nie pozostawiają wątpliwości: sprawcą jest Czarny Kot. - Plagg! Co to ma znaczyć? - Nie wiem... Kolejny Kotowtór? - Ale dlaczego? Znowu będą mnie ścigać po całym Paryżu... - Mówię ci, że nie wiem, co to ma znaczyć. - Trzeba pogadać z Biedronką... Następna misja: - Biedronko... Jeżeli chodzi o to wczorajsze włamanie... To nie byłem ja! - Jeśli nie ty, to kto? - Nie mam pojęcia... Ale mi wierzysz, prawda...? - Tak, Kocie... Ale musimy to wyjaśnić. - Czarny Kocie! Poddaj się! - Super... - Oświadczam wam jedną rzecz. Mogę nie być pewna wielu różnych rzeczy, ale Czarny Kot jest niewinny!!! Jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę, że chcecie go aresztować, wyniosę się z tego miasta! W tym samym czasie sobowtór Kota sam do siebie: - Zniszczę reputację Kota, a gdy go złapią, zajmę jego miejsce... I powiem, że tamten Kot był oszustem. Tak, to świetny plan... Hahaha...!!! ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Koniec. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Pa! Cześć. Mam dla was nexta. Trochę mnie nie było (wina mamy!!!!!). ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Dom Marinette: Kot zapukał w okno. Mari go wpuściła. - Co chcesz, Kocie? - Muszę coś zapytać. Jesteś Biedronką? - Co? - Powiedz mi, proszę... - zrobił taką minę, że nawet najbardziej nieczuła osoba na świecie by się wzruszyła. - Ech... A skąd to wiesz? - Porównałem wszystkie dziewczyny w mieście do Biedronki. Pasowałaś najbardziej. - Aha... - A tak w ogóle, to po co ci tyle zdjęć tego chłopaka? - No bo... Ja... Ten... No... Kocham go! - Kot uśmiechnął się zaczął się śmiać na całego. - No co? - Czemu go kochasz? - Bo jest taki miły i troskliwy i w ogóle... - Powiedziałaś mu o tym? - Nie... Bo zawsze jak go widzę to się jąkam... - A gdybyś się nie jąkała, to co byś mu powiedziała? - Kocham cię Adrien, najbardziej na świecie! - Ja ciebie też. - Co? - Plagg, schowaj pazury! - A-a-a-adrien?! - No, a kogo się spodziewałaś? Świętego Mikołaja? - I ja ci to wszystko powiedziałam? - No oczywiście. - O rany... - Nie martw się tak... Właściwie, to czemu tak się martwisz? - No bo... Ty mnie traktujesz jak przyjaciółkę, nic więcej... - A pewna jesteś? - Nie wiem... - Pamiętasz, kiedy w szkole robiliśmy ten film? - Tak... - Jak usłyszałem, że mam się całować z Chloe, to myślałem, że wolałbym zapaść się pod ziemię. Ale jak powiedziałaś, że ty zagrasz, to się tak cieszyłem... Jak małe dziecko. I miałem wtedy taką ochotę zamordować Chloe... - Wow... Zamordujmy ją razem! - Fajnie by było. - Ech... Adrien, czy ty nie musisz już iść? Jest 23. - Już? Szkoda... Przyjdę po ciebie jutro... - OK. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Koniec. Next będzie w środę... Dopiero... Czesio!!! {dzisiaj jestem w głupim nastroju... śmieję się ze wszystkiego!} ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Godzina 6 rano, dom Mari: Mari jest już uszykowana {wow}, a Tikki śpi {WOW}. Po godzinie: - Marinette! Ktoś po ciebie przyszedł! - Już idę! Cześć Adrien! - Cześć Mari. - Idziemy? - Poczekaj, zakupy robię! - kupił dwa croissanty i torebkę ciastek. - Adrien? - Uhm? - Nie przejedz się! - No coś ty... W szkole: - Hej Alya! - Cześć Mari! I Adrien? - Tak. I Adrien. - Wow... Chodź ze mną na chwilkę... - OK. W łazience: - Tłumacz się. - Eeee... No bo to skomplikowane... - Mów. Ze szczegółami. - No bo ja wczoraj wieczorem, zupełnie przypadkiem powiedziałam Adrienowi, że go kocham! - Jak to przypadkiem? - Usiadłam na telefonie... I przypadkiem zadzwoniłam do Adriena... {hahahahahahaha...} I nie wiedziałam o tym... I zaczęłam gadać o tym, jak go kocham... I po chwili usłyszałam jego głos: też cię kocham, Mari... - Co???!!! - No tak wyszło... - Oj, Marinette... Masz najlepsze metody na wyznanie chłopakowi miłości... Do domu Mari wróciła z Adrienem. Gadali o wszystkim, a gdy Mari wspomniała o tym, jak w Walentynki pocałowała go, jako Kota... - Co? My się całowaliśmy i ja nic nie wiem?! Muszę to sobie wynagrodzić... - Hm? Adrien w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się i pocałował Mari. W tym czasie w muzeum znów była kradzież... ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Mam nadzieję, że nie weźmiecie tego za Polsat. Nie wiem, kiedy next. I poprawiłam jakieś błędy... Hejo!!! Co tam u was? Bo mi się skończył szlaban! Więc proszę - oto wyczekiwany next: ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Do Mari zadzwoniła Alya. - Hej! Hej! Co tam? - Czy ty wiesz, co się przed chwilą stało? - Nie... - W muzeum znowu była kradzież! I znowu to sprawka Czarnego Kota! - To niemożliwe! - Kamery go dokładnie uchwyciły... - Ale przecież przed chwilą go widziałam razem z Biedronką, niemożliwe, żeby on w czasie dwóch minut coś ukradł! - Też popierasz Biedronkę i Kota? - Oczywiście! Przecież Czarny Kot nigdy nie zrobił nic złego! - Wiem. Ale coś tu nie gra. - Alya, muszę kończyć. Jestem z Adrienem i nie chcę, żeby się nu... Adrien! - No co? Te ciasteczka są pyszne! {#LetAdrienEat} - Chwila, chwila... Mari, domagam się wyjaśnień! - Powiem ci jutro w szkole. Pa! - Pa... - O rany... Adrien, to były ciasteczka dla Tikki! - Hehe... Zostawiłem jej trochę. A poza tym, ona się zajęła wrzeszceniem na Plagga... Czy coś tam. - Aha...? - No, a tak w ogóle, co się stało? - W muzeum znowu coś ukradziono... I znowu twierdzą, że to ty. - Ech... Trzeba się rozprawić z tym Kotowtórem. - Tak, ale to zaraz. Najpierw się najedzmy. {heh} ________________________________________________________________________________________________ To tyle. Paaaa!!! Next na 50% jutro. Hejo!!! No i jest co czytać. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Rano w szkole: - Marinette! - Cześć Alya! - Żądam wyjaśnień co do wczoraj! - Eee... No bo... - Marinette to moja dziewczyna. - Adrien ratuje sytuację. - Co???!!! Nie wierzę!!! - To uwierz. Chodzę z Adrienem. - złapała chłopaka za rękę - A ty z Nino... - Co? Ja i Nino? To nieprawda! - powiedziała cała czerwona Alya. - Akurat. Dobra chodźmy na lekcję. Po szkole: - Tikki, kropkuj! - Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! - Szukamy tego Kotowtóra. I go łapiemy. Może się rozdzielmy, będzie szybciej. - OK. (sama Biedronka) - Hmm... Tu nigdzie nie widzę żadnego Kota... Gdzie ten Kotowtór mógł się schować... (sam Kot, tzn. nie tak całkowicie) - Czarny Kocie! Natychmiast się poddaj! - Ale... Ja naprawdę nic nie zrobiłem... Podczas każdej kradzieży byłem u siebie w domu. - Tak, na pewno. Kot uciekł. Po chwili dołączył do Biedronki. - Biedronsiu? Ty mi wierzysz? - Oczywiście... Jak bym mogła twierdzić, że ty coś ukradłeś? - Cała reszta miasta twierdzi inaczej... - Nie cała. Pamiętaj, że masz mnie. - przytuliła Kota. Poszli do domu Adriena. Niestety, żadnemu z nich nie udało się odnaleźć Kotowtóra, który siedział w u WC i się śmiał na cały głos. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ I to koniec. Myślę, że jutro wrzucę nexta. Paaa!!! Hejo!!! Zapraszam do czytania! ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Muzeum - brakuje już kilka obrazów. Dom Marinette - intensywne myślenie. Dom Adriena - totalna załamka. Dlaczego? Kotowtór włamał się już przynajmniej 5 razy. Marinette myśli, gdzie może ukrywać się przestępca. Adrien się załamuje, bo ludzie zaczynają się go bać (tzn. jako Kota). Policja, gdy tylko zobaczy Kota, natychmiast go zaczyna ścigać. Jedynie Biedronka ich powstrzymuje. Adrien powiedział Marinette, że chyba nie powinien się pokazywać. Dziewczyna go pocieszała jak mogła, ale... Niestety, chłopak i tak był smutny. - Marinette... Ja naprawdę nie chcę ci przeszkadzać... - Przestań. Jesteś mi potrzebny... Przecież, gdyby nie ty, to nie pokonałabym nawet pierwszego złoczyńcy, a co dopiero całej reszty. - Och, Mari... - Och, Adrien... {och, jeju...} Kolejna misja. Jakiś facet w stroju robaka {fuuuuuujjjj!}. Kobieta - karate. Kociara. Psiarz. Biegacz. Wikipedystka... Ani śladu Kotowtóra. Włamania do muzeum. Znowu nie wiadomo, gdzie tamten się podział, gdzie ma kryjówkę. Czarny Kot zmyka od razu, gdy tylko skończą akcję. Nie ma ochoty na tłumaczenie policji po raz setny, że on nic nie zrobił. Nawet Marinette go nie umie pocieszyć. Plagg też przestał go dołować ciągłym gadaniem o serze i próbował poprawić humor Adrienowi. Wszystko na nic. Plan Kotowtóra idzie jak po maśle... ________________________________________________________________________________________________ To tyle.Dużo było takich... pojedynczych zdań? Opisów? A dobra. Nwm., czy tego nie skończyć. Mało osób to czyta, więc... Do zobaczenia {przeczytania?} jutro!!! Hejo! No to macie nexta! ________________________________________________________________________________________________ {Czarny Kocie, dołączysz do zespołu jako perkusista? (leci Postraszycielka...)} - I co, wymyśliłaś coś? - Niestety, ale nie... - Ech...Dlaczego nam nie idzie? Przecież zawsze było dobrze! - Adrien, nie denerwuj się. Bo jeszcze akuma ciebie opęta... A ja nie chciałabym z tobą walczyć. - Przepraszam... Ale mam już tego dość... - Wiem. To nie jest przyjemne. Ale musisz sobie dać radę. Przecież masz mnie, nie jesteś sam. I zawsze możesz przyjść. Chcesz ciacho? - Masz ciacho? - Nie, przecież nie mieszkam nad piekarnią. Roześmiali się, po czym zeszli na dół i wzięli od rodziców Mari torebkę ciastek czekoladowych. Potem poszli do pokoju Mari i zaczęli się znowu zastanawiać, jak znaleźć Kotowtóra. - Adrien! Już wiem! - No? - Jako Biedronka i Kot pójdziemy do muzeum. Schowamy się i poczekamy, aż Kotowtór znów tam wpadnie. Potem będziemy go śledzić, aż do jego kryjówki! - Świetny pomysł, Mari. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Trochę krótkie, ale nie mam weny... Do popołudnia! Dobra, zrobię jeszcze 4-5 rozdziałów, i dopiero wtedy zakończę. I zapraszam do czytania! ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Ok. godz. 12 Biedronka i Czarny Kot wchodzą cichaczem do muzeum. Po chwili pojawia się Kotowtór. Podchodzi do pierwszego lepszego obrazu, bierze go i wychodzi. Biedra i Kot idą za nim. Po pewnym czasie dochodzą do jakiegoś budynku. Kotowtór wbiega tam, a CK za nim. Biedronka niestety nie zdążyła, drzwi się zatrzasnęły. - Śledziłeś mnie, co? A gdzie twoja Biedroneczka...? Nie zabrałeś jej ze sobą? A może to ona nie chciała iść z takim złodziejem... - Zamknij się! {uuu... Kotku, Kotku, wyrażaj się...} Ona dobrze wie, że ja nic nie zrobiłem!!! - Więc dlaczego nie przyszła za tobą? - Przyszła. Zaraz tu będzie. - Dobrze, poczekamy... Albo nie to nudne. Kotowtór zaczął walczyć z Czarnym Kotem. Po chwili ten drugi przegrał, przez mocne uderzenie w głowę. Kotowtór związał go i zabrał przez jakieś drzwi do innego pomieszczenia. Była to kryjówka WC. - Hm... Widzę, że przyniosłeś mi tu Czarnego Kota... Bardzo dobrze się spisałeś... Ale gdzie Biedronka? - Nie wiem, nie było jej. - Coż, i tak by wszystko popsuła. Poczekamy teraz, aż przyjdzie. A wtedy rozprawimy się z nią. Kotowtór spojrzał na Czarnego Kota. - Boisz się, co? I bardzo dobrze... Bo tym razem, Biedronka cię nie uratuje. - Ona sobie poradzi z taką tępotą jak ty! - Tak się odzywasz? To jeszcze jedno słowo, a już nigdy w życiu nie zobaczysz Biedronki. Bo zginiesz... Czarny Kot wolał siedzieć cicho i czekać na Biedronkę. Wiedział, że z tymi dwoma sam sobie nie poradzi... ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Nabałaganiłam. Będzie trzeba to posprzątać. Ale jeszcze trochę was potrzymam w napięciu... Nie będzie tak miło i przyjemnie... Może nawet zrobię coś gorszego? To do jutra!!! Papa! Hejo! Jest trochę późno... ...a gdy robi się ciemno, robię się zua! Buahahahaha... ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Biedronka zastanawiała się, jak wejść do tego budynku niepostrzeżenie. Jednak był to tylko malutki budynek, z jednymi drzwiami i bez okien. Czyli trzeba było po prostu wejść. Ale te drzwi były zatrzaśnięte. A Kot jej potrzebował. Znowu. Ale co poradzić? Niby jest tak samo silny, a jednak... Zbyt pewny siebie. - Wrrr... Głupie drzwi! Głupi Kot! I co ja mam teraz niby zrobić?! Jak tam wejdę, może się okazać, że Kot już nie żyje! Dlaczego on tam pobiegł?! Przecież dobrze wie, że sam sobie nie poradzi! W środku budynku: - Kotowtórze! - Tak, Władco Ciem? - Masz mi tu przyprowadzi'ć Biedronkę! Jakimkolwiek sposobem!' '- Dobrze. Z przyjemnością... Mam już nawet plan...' '- Zostaw ją! Nawet nie próbuj jej dotknąć!' '- Z tego co pamiętam, miałeś siedzieć cicho, nieprawdaż? A teraz idę wykonać mój plan...' W stacji telewizyjnej: '- Witajcie, Paryżanie! To ja, Czarny Kot... Hahaha, żartuję. Jestem jego sobowtórem. Tak, to ja ukradłem wszystkie te obrazy z muzeum. Ale przejdźmy do rzeczy. Biedronko, jeśli mnie słyszysz... Masz natychmiast tu przyjść i oddać miraculum, albo twój kochany Kotek zginie... Daję ci... godzinę! Żegnam.' (sama Biedronka) - Pięknie, po prostu super... Wiedziałam, że ten Kocur się w kłopoty wpakuje... ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Przepraszam za to pogrubienie, ale coś się popsuło... Do jutra! Sayo nara, amigos! Hejcia!!! Co tam? Bo u mnie jest piękny dzień! Zapraszam do czytania! ________________________________________________________________________________________________ U/W WC: - I jak myślisz, twój plan zadziała? - Tak. Ona kocha tego dachowca, więc na 100% tu przyjdzie. A jak otworzy drzwi, wpadnie prosto w pułapkę! - Mam nadzieję... Czarny Kot leżał nieprzytomny na podłodze. Probował uciec, ale nie wyszło... {spoko, jeszcze żyje! jeszcze...} (znowu sama Biedronka) - Szczęśliwy Traf! O, klucz... Mam nadzieję, że będzie pasował... Biedronka otworzyła drzwi, ale wdepnęła w pułapkę przygotowaną przez Kotowtóra. - Nie no, nie wierzę! - No, no, no... Kogo my tu mamy... Nasza kochana Biedronka jednak przyszła uratować swojego Kota... - Zostaw mnie! I Kota też! - Hahaha... Chciałabyś. Oddawaj miraculum! - Nigdy! - I tak zaraz się przemienisz... Nagle Kotowtór dostał czymś w łeb i upadł na ziemię. Biedronka zobaczyła Czarnego Kota, może nie całego i zdrowego, ale jednak żyjącego. - Kocie! Martwiłam się o ciebie! Jak ty mogłeś mnie tak przestraszyć?! - A możesz na mnie nakrzyczeć trochę później...? - Ech... Nic ci nie jest? - Po za tym, że kręci mi się w głowie, przez długi czas byłem nieprzytomny i dostałem trochę od Władcy Ciem... To nic. A co z tobą? - Oprócz tego, że nie mogę się ruszyć, też nic. Kot uwolnił Biedronkę, która zajęła się Kotowtórem (on już nie będzie przeszkadzał), a potem Biedra i Kot uciekli. Władca Ciem jeszcze zaatakuje, to pewne, ale najważniejsze jest to, że bohaterowie znów są razem. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Koniec. Wiem , miało być więcej rozdziałów, ale... Nie miałam już co wymyślać... Zapraszam do czytania: 4*2 (czyli one-shotów), Tajemnica Paryża i Miraculum: moja historia 2. Dziękuję za: komentowanie czytanie bycie Wasza pisarka: CzarnyKiciuś Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania